U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,928 discloses a vessel positioning system that maneuvers a marine vessel in such a way that the vessel maintains its global position and heading in accordance with a desired position and heading selected by the operator of the marine vessel. When used in conjunction with a joystick, the operator of the marine vessel can place the system in a station keeping enabled mode and the system then maintains the desired position obtained upon the initial change in the joystick from an active mode to an inactive mode. In this way, the operator can selectively maneuver the marine vessel manually and, when the joystick is released, the vessel will maintain the position in which it was at the instant the operator stopped maneuvering it with the joystick.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,478,464 discloses systems and methods for orienting a marine vessel to enhance available thrust in a station keeping mode. A control device having a memory and a programmable circuit is programmed to control operation of a plurality of marine propulsion devices to maintain orientation of a marine vessel in a selected global position. The control device is programmed to calculate a direction of a resultant thrust vector associated with the plurality of marine propulsion devices that is necessary to maintain the vessel in the selected global position. The control device is programmed to control operation of the plurality of marine propulsion devices to change the actual heading of the marine vessel to align the actual heading with the thrust vector.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,807,059 discloses systems for maneuvering a marine vessel comprising an input device for requesting lateral movement of the marine vessel with respect to the longitudinal axis and a plurality of propulsion devices including at least a port propulsion device, a starboard propulsion device and an intermediate propulsion device disposed between the port and starboard propulsion devices. A control circuit controls orientation of the port and starboard propulsion devices inwardly towards a common point on the marine vessel, and upon a request for lateral movement of from the input device, operates one of the port and starboard propulsion devices in forward gear, operates the other of the port and starboard propulsion devices in reverse gear, and operates the intermediate propulsion device in reverse gear.
Unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/425,184, filed Feb. 6, 2017, discloses a method for maintaining a marine vessel propelled by a marine propulsion device in a selected position, including determining a current global position of the marine vessel and receiving a signal command to maintain the current global position. The current global position is stored as a target global position in response to receiving the signal command. A subsequent global position of the marine vessel is determined and a position error difference between the subsequent global position and the target global position is determined. The method includes determining marine vessel movements required to minimize the position error difference, and causing the marine propulsion device to produce a thrust having a magnitude, a direction, and an angle calculated to result in achievement of the required marine vessel movements. At least one of timing and frequency of discontinuity of thrust production is controlled while the position error difference is minimized.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0253314 discloses a system for maintaining a marine vessel in a body of water at a selected position and orientation, including a global positioning system that determines a global position and heading of the vessel and a proximity sensor that determines a relative position and bearing of the vessel with respect to an object near the vessel. A controller operable in a station keeping mode is in signal communication with the GPS and the proximity sensor. The controller chooses between using global position and heading data from the GPS and relative position and bearing data from the proximity sensor to determine if the vessel has moved from the selected position and orientation. The controller calculates thrust commands required to return the vessel to the selected position and orientation and outputs the thrust commands to a marine propulsion system, which uses the thrust commands to reposition the vessel.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0255201 discloses a method for controlling movement of a marine vessel, including controlling a propulsion device to automatically maneuver the vessel along a track including a series of waypoints, and determining whether the next waypoint is a stopover waypoint at or near which the vessel is to electronically anchor. If the next waypoint is the stopover waypoint, a control module calculates a distance between the vessel and the stopover waypoint. In response to the calculated distance being less than or equal to a threshold distance, the propulsion device's thrust is decreased. In response to sensing that the vessel thereafter slows to a first threshold speed, the vessel's speed is further reduced. In response to sensing that the vessel thereafter slows to a second, lower threshold speed or passes the stopover waypoint, the propulsion device is controlled to maintain the vessel at an anchor point that is at or near the stopover waypoint.
U.S. Pat. No. 10,324,468 discloses a method and system for controlling a position of a marine vessel near an object. A location sensor determines a location of the marine vessel, and a speed sensor determines a speed of the marine vessel. A control module is in signal communication with the location sensor and the speed sensor. A marine propulsion system is in signal communication with the control module. The control module determines if the marine vessel is within a predetermined range of the object based on the marine vessel's location. In response to determining that the marine vessel is within the predetermined range of the object, the control module controls the propulsion system to produce at least one of a braking linear thrust and a braking moment to counter current movement of the marine vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 10,429,845 discloses a marine vessel powered by a marine propulsion system and movable with respect to first, second, and third axes that are perpendicular to one another and define at least six degrees of freedom of potential vessel movement. A method for controlling a position of the marine vessel near a target location includes measuring a present location of the marine vessel, and based on the vessel's present location, determining if the marine vessel is within a predetermined range of the target location. The method includes determining marine vessel movements that are required to translate the marine vessel from the present location to the target location. In response to the marine vessel being within the predetermined range of the target location, the method includes automatically controlling the propulsion system to produce components of the required marine vessel movements one degree of freedom at a time during a given iteration of control.
Other patents describing various station keeping features and related system and method improvements include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,267,068; 8,050,630; 8,417,399; 8,694,248; 8,924,054; 9,132,903; 9,377,780; 9,733,645; and 9,927,520.
Each of the above-noted patents and patent publications is hereby incorporated by reference herein.